Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to monitoring, measuring and controlling power to furniture having an electrically powered featured. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system, method and apparatus for monitoring, measuring and controlling power to furniture having an electrically powered feature.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art discusses various method and systems for controlling power to an electrically power device.
One example is Dresti et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,852 for a Remote Control Device With Appliance Power Awareness which discloses placing a device in a desired powered state through use of a infrared remote with radiofrequency capabilities.
Another is Lou et al, U.S. Patent Publication Number 2007/0115695 for a Power Supply With Low Standby Loss.
Yet another is Ewing et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,461 for a Network Remote Power Management Outlet Strip.
Yet another is Lee et al., U.S. Publication Number 2010/0079001 for a Outlet Switch Socket Device.
The prior art fails to disclose a system and method for remotely monitoring and controlling power to furniture having an electrically powered feature.